Dreamer Isle
by Minatu-chan
Summary: She had a heart of stone, and an air of purity. She was beautiful. She was unprepared for growing up, for men began to see her as a woman. They began to desire, her. Adaline had grown up resenting pirates, for they were evil, right? They plundered and pillaged where ever they went, leaving tears and pain behind. She would hate them forever and curse them into oblivion. Ace/OC


**Well, I wrote this a while ago... It's not _too_ appropriate. I don't usually write like this though. I hope it's enjoyed regardless. :)**

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own One Piece. I do own Dreamer Isle, Adeline and the island's song. Which has a nice tune to it~  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

**Dreamer Isle**

Ace was dressed as a marine when the boat docked in the harbor of Dreamer Isle. He left the ship, like several others of the marines, and while he was gone they'd realized he was "Fire Fist" Ace. A young girl, who was pretty popular amongst the men of Dreamer Isle and didn't know it, was being assaulted by a drunken man.

"C'mon, Adeline," the drunk man said, hanging onto her thin wrist. She glared at the man angrily.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" she snapped at him, trying to rip herself free of his grip. He frowned and tightened his grip on her pale wrist.

"Adeline, you're coming with me," he growled, still going for the fairly nice approach. She grimaced, feeling the bones in her wrist move. She stumbled closer to him when he jerked her arm.

"I don't have to do anything with you!" Adeline pointed out, shoving her finger in his face. The man shoved her into a wall in anger.

"You will do whatever I tell you to," he hissed. Her eyes were wide, and she let out a meek squeak of terror. Tears fell from her long-lashed eyes. One of his hands began to crawl up her shirt.

"N-no… wait, please d-don't," she stuttered, squirming under his touch. The bricks in the wall scraped down her back as she tried to escape his touch.

"Hey, man, rape isn't cool," a marine man said with his arms crossed. The drunk turned and looked at the marine in disgust.

"Fuck off, Mister," he growled. Adeline stared at the marine with hopeful eyes. Her amber eyes were still letting out tears.

"Did you hear me? Rape isn't cool," the marine repeated. The senseless drunkard released Adeline, who fell to the ground in a mess of tears.

"You wanna fight, sir?" the drunk asked, beginning to slur his words again.

"That's cool with me, but it'll get a bit _hot_," the marine replied, smirking. Adeline stood up and ran down the alleyway, seizing the chance to escape. Sadly, she had no experience with alleys, so she quickly found this one came to a dead end. She looked up the alleyway to see the marine catch fire.

"Because you're fighting the infamous 'Fire Fist' Ace!" the marine laughed. The drunkard stumbled back and ran. Ace let the fire disappear and looked over at the frightened girl at the end of the alleyway. She stared back at Ace, and she was now frightened for herself because Ace was a pirate, not a marine.

"P-please… don't hurt me," Adeline stuttered. Ace frowned slightly.

"I don't rape anyone, rest assured," Ace replied, crossing his arms across his chest. The girl slowly stood and glanced over at him occasionally.

"Thank you for helping me, but I'll be going home now," she said in a shaking voice. She tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear and started to march by him. Ace laughed.

"I'll walk you home so there aren't any more _incidents_," Ace replied, slipping his hands inside his pockets. Earlier, the marine ship had left in a hurry in an attempt to keep Ace aboard and take him to Impel Down.

"No! I'll b-be fine," Adeline replied. Ace ignored her and continued to follow her down the path they were on. People stared at them as they walked along.

"You realize they think I'm a marine, right?" Ace said to her suddenly.

"I still see you as a pirate," Adeline replied stoically. He looked down at her, the marine cap shadowing out his face.

"For a pirate, I'm pretty nice… according to the stereotypes marines put us under," Ace told her.

"So pirates aren't evil creatures who plunder and ravage every place they run by?" she asked with a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"No, especially not Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeard saved a lot of cities and islands from that," he informed her, clenching his fists in slight angry passion.

"So… I can only trust Whitebeard Pirates?" Adeline inquired, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The two were standing in the middle of the road, staring each other down in what seemed to be nowhere.

"And the Strawhats, and the 'Red-Haired' Pirates. Everyone else I'm not so sure about," Ace answered.

"Assumedly, these guys are Whitebeard's friends?" Adeline sighed.

"No, one's my brother's crew and the other is one of the four emperors," Ace said, crossing his arms again.

"I can't believe that," she stated finally. Ace's jaw dropped, and he slumped forward slightly.

"Why the hell not?" Ace asked, regaining his composure rather quickly. Adeline began to walk forward again.

"Because, Dream Isle was plundered endlessly until the marines finally gave it protection. Now, we're scared again because of _your_ brother's crew busting up all the marine cities," Adeline replied, pressing her finger into Ace's chest. Ace stared at her finger for a minute. Her eyes stared into Ace's shocked, dark brown ones. His expression softened.

"I see… I guess I'm the only pirate you'll ever trust slightly," he concluded.

"Exactly… wait! WHAT!?" she gasped. Ace burst out laughing at her. She glared at Ace.

"You tricked me!" she accused irritably.

"And you fell for it," he laughed. Adeline's cheeks turned bright red.

"Okay, so what if I trust you a little? You _did_ rescue me," she pouted, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Ace smiled slightly.

"I win that one," he said.

"Yes, you did," Adeline replied, spun on her heel, and continued forward, taking her loss like a child. She was giving Ace the cold shoulder. It was surprising how fast Ace managed to make "stone-heart" Adeline his friend. It was as if he had a knack for making friends with everyone. The two came to a house that looked like it used to be a bar. Adeline walked in, passing through the first half, which actually was a bar, just one out of commission.

"Adeline~ if you want me to leave… you'll have to tell me to," Ace smirked, following her through the house. She walked into a bedroom and stopped.

"You have nowhere else to go, right?" she said finally.

"Yeah… what about it?" Ace asked, crossing his arms again.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like. I'm going to make dinner. I'll come and tell you when it's ready," she replied, leaving him in the room. It looked like it had been a few years since anyone had been in that room, but at the same time, it looked like a guest room might. Adeline stood in the kitchen. _Finally, there's someone else in this empty house… It was so lonely, but he won't stay long._ She began cooking, humming softly to herself. She went into town every day and worked. She came home and was lonely. Weekends were the worst to her. The other girls in town had something against her and wouldn't have anything to do with her. She never really understood why. She finished up, making an eight-serving meal because it was more delicious than some of the others. She thought she would save the leftovers.

Adeline climbed the stairs and opened the door to his room. He put on a different hat, and he looked like the pirate from the wanted posters. She saw his shirt was unbuttoned. She blushed.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" she asked, looking away from him.

"It's too hot," he replied. Adeline sighed softly, wondering how she was going to last.

"Dinner time," she whispered and started walking to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the food. He ate seven whole portions… Adeline stared at him in disbelief.

"That was delicious," he hummed happily.

"There's not a bit of fat on you… Where do you put all of it?" Adeline cried, unable to believe this. Ace looked at her.

"In here," he said, flexing one of his extremely muscled arms. Adeline blushed in surprise.

"That's not fair… If I ate that much, I'd get fat, fat, faaat…" she sighed, pouting slightly. Ace laughed.

"You've just got to run around like a chicken with its head cut off," Ace said, thinking of his crazy brother as he told her this.

"Like hell I'd do that," Adeline replied like doing such was an outrage. Ace laughed at her once more. Adeline blushed in embarrassment and stood.

"I'm going to bed," she muttered and went upstairs. Ace leaned back into the chair and decided to relax there for a bit. Adeline went and took a shower. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into the hall. Ace had just come upstairs and saw her barely dressed. He blushed and automatically went a bit further down the steps and sat down so she wouldn't see him. Adeline went into her room, humming. She never even noticed Ace. Ace stared down at his hands. _God… she's cute…_ When he heard the door to her room click, he went into the room she'd provided to him. Adeline changed into a thin night gown that went down to her knees. She placed her brunette hair to one side and went back to the kitchen. She noticed Ace had left. She quickly cleaned up then went to Ace's door and opened it. She found him shirtless, which surprised her.

"Um… If you want to take a shower; it's down the hall," Adeline told Ace, who had a bottle of beer tipped to his lips.

"Cool," he replied.

"Good night," Adeline whispered and went to her room.

X X X

A few days later, it was a Saturday. She normally stayed home and cleaned. The place accumulated a lot of dust during the week. She pulled on a tee-shirt and a pair of shorts that went three-fourths of the way down her thighs. She went down the stairs and to the front of the room. She began opening windows to let in light. She saw a marine running down the road towards her house through one of them. Adeline slowly walked to the front door and walked out as he came to her home.

"Good morning, ma'am," he said politely.

"To you as well. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked with a pretty smile.

"Have you seen this criminal around Dreamer Isle?" the young marine asked, holding up a wanted poster of Ace.

"I'm sorry to say that I haven't," Adeline replied, blatantly lying without even flinching. She was surprisingly good at that.

"Oh. Thanks for your help!" he said and ran down the road.

"I'm surprised," Ace commented, coming up behind her. She jumped slightly.

"You probably shouldn't dress like that… People will recognize you," Adeline replied, staring up at him now. Ace shrugged, and she pushed him back inside. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yeah. You could get in trouble if the marines found out you were hiding me," he answered. Her eyes fell to the ground as she closed the door behind her. She moved to open another window.

"That's too bad," Adeline replied. Soon her life would reenter the boring usual rate. She continued to open windows until she'd opened them all. Then she pushed tables to the walls and set their accompanying chairs on top of the tables. She went and picked up her broom. She began to sweep rather angrily and messily. Ace shook his head and went up behind her. He guided his hands over hers, which were on the broom. He silently guided her, showing her how to sweep, but in reality, he was calming her down. She didn't want to be alone again. Adeline stopped moving and drops of water hit the wood.

"When are you leaving?" she asked. She didn't realize how fun it was to fight and argue with him until that movement. She knew that she'd miss him. She'd miss him quite a lot, too.

"Hmm… maybe tomorrow," Ace answered, stepping away from her. Adeline wiped away her tears and slowly finished sweeping the area.

"Great! Now I don't have to worry about being able to feed you," she smiled, ignoring the low ache in her heart. He laughed.

"I didn't know I was going to worry you that much," Ace said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. She laughed, a rosy color coming to her cheeks.

"You don't worry me THAT much," she assured him. Ace sat back up on the bar, and Adeline threw a rag at him. "Help me with the rest," she sat down on her knees and dunked her rag into a bucket of soapy water. She wrung it out and quickly began to wipe down the wood flooring. Ace watched her silently for a moment.

"Get off your lazy bum!" she said, pausing in the middle of the floor. Ace sighed and joined her in the cleaning. When they were finished, Adeline was exhausted, but Ace looked like he hadn't done a thing.

"It's not fair that you're lazy and still have more energy!" Adeline complained and threw her wet rag at him. He dodged it and looked at her.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" he said in a competitive manner. Adeline giggled and stood, running into the back of the house. Ace quickly went after her and tackled her in the hallway. Adeline lay on her side with her back against the wall, and Ace was just above her.

"_Sing to the waves and the ocean will calm,_

_Build a fire by the shore and sing a song_

_Others will come and sing-a-long_

_Catch some fish, grill them over you fire_

_The singers will create a party_

_Remember where you're from and_

_Know you've found Dreamer's Isle—_

_Where all the dreamers are,"_ Adeline sang softly to Ace. Ace stared into her eyes, and a feeling he rarely ever felt came over him He leaned down closer to her face as she finished. She blushed, realizing what was going on.

"Ace," she whispered, and he snapped out of it. Ace rolled off of her and stood. He bent over slightly and held his hand out to her. Adeline took it, and he brought her to her feet. She stumbled forward from the momentum, her head knocking into Ace's chest. Adeline blushed slightly.

"Well, I think it's time for lunch," she smiled, walking down the hall to the kitchen. She glanced back at him. "You want to choose what we're having?"

"Yeah," Ace smiled and followed after her. Adeline pulled out her cookbook and showed him which ones she had supplies to cook for him.

"Hmmm… Grilled Salmon… You miss the sea, huh?" she commented, going to gather the supplies.

"It's where a pirate lives," Ace replied with a smile.

"It seems I've taken you away from home then," Adeline said with a small smile.

"This feels like my home away from home," Ace told her, leaning over her as she started her make-shift grill.

"The food won't cook any faster if you watch me cook it," Adeline sighed, despite how her heart sped up when he was so close to her.

"But what if I like being close to you?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist. Adeline felt a shiver run down her spine as Ace's body pressed close to her.

"You shouldn't act like this so early in the afternoon, Ace," she commented, trying to ignore the hunger that she felt for him at that moment. She flipped that salmon over.

"Hmm… I want to," he replied, staring at the food with glittering eyes. Adeline giggled at his expression. She finished up and he ate his super-sized meal as fast as he could. Adeline ate fairly slowly, and he knew better than to try to steal some of her food. She wouldn't cook for him or talk to him for an entire day if he did, and he'd be miserable the entire time too.

"If you want, we could go to the beach. No one goes where I'll be taking you, so you don't have to dress up or anything either," Adeline told him after she'd finished eating. He perked up at her words.

"Really?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to change into a swimsuit if we do, though," Adeline added.

"I'd love to go!" Ace cheered. She smiled.

"Wait right here," she said, ruffling his hair after stealing his hat off his head. She ran up the stairs, holding the thing to her chest. Ace ran after her in pretend anger. She shut her door behind her.

"You'll get it back when I've changed," she told him through the door. Ace leaned against her door, waiting quietly. Adeline changed into a red bikini and tied a transparent skirt around her waist. She placed Ace's hat on her head. She opened the door, and Ace fell at her feet. She giggled at his shocked expression.

"Hey there," she purred. Ace stood and reached for his hat. He moved to look her in the eyes, and she dodged his hand causing her head to crash into his. Ace adjusted his position and used it to his advantage. He captured Adeline's lips with his, kissing her gently. Adeline blushed a bright red and pulled away.

"S-sorry," she gasped, thinking this had been an accident. Ace smirked slightly.

"It's okay, you can wear the hat," he said, patting her head lightly. She smiled slightly.

"Alright. Let's go!" she said and led him to her little beach. It was a cove that was hidden by the forest, and it contained two crags beside it. Adeline jumped down on the sand, humming happily. Dreamer Isle was a spring island. The temperature never went much over ninety degrees Fahrenheit in the summer or too far under seventy degrees in the winter. It was actually spring, so it was about eighty degrees outside. Adeline removed her skirt and dragged Ace into the ocean. The warm water splashed around them, and she smiled up at him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It makes me miss sailing," Ace replied. Adeline looked down at the space between them.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm happy to be here with you, too, though," he amended half-heartedly.

"I thought this might help… I… I don't want you to leave, Ace!" she cried, tears running down her face. Ace stared into her amber eyes for a long time. Then he reached out and pulled her to him. He held her in his arms for a long time.

"My home is with you and the sea now. If I could take you to the sea with me, I would… but people will try to hurt you to hurt me, and I need to keep you safe. So I have to leave you here," Ace said. Adeline smiled and reached up to him. She pulled his face to hers, and they kissed once more. This one grew passionate and fiery as the two released emotions that they'd been holding back. Ace brought her back to the sand where they fell to the ground. He pressed kisses onto her exposed skin. He traveled down her neck and to her shoulder. He continued as moans escaped Adeline's soft, pink lips. He removed his shirt before kissing Adeline again on the lips. Ace felt her fingers travel down his chest, sending shivers down his spine. Her hands slid into his pants as his hands entangled themselves in her hair. She stroked him, receiving a moan of approval from Ace. Adeline removed her hands, and he growled softly. She moved to trying to unbutton his shorts. Ace removed her bikini top and began to fondle her chest. Her hands froze as she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. Ace smirked at her before moving to kiss her right breast. He sucked on the nipple and licked. Adeline's back arched toward him as she moaned again. His name escaped her lips. Ace removed his shorts and tugged at her bikini bottom with his teeth. He looked up for a split second and saw a marine ship.

"Dammit," he cursed, "marines." Adeline shot up, grabbed her cover-up, and tied it like it was a tube top. Ace pulled on his pants and grabbed his hat off the sand. He took her hand, and they ran all the way to her house.

"And I was about to have my _first time_ on the beach," she sighed, crossing her arms once they were hidden in the safety of her house.

"Here works, too," Ace purred, tugging at her make-shift shirt. Adeline blushed and kissed the horny man.

"I'd hate to make you suffer," she replied, leaning into his touch. He removed the cover up and slammed her into a wall. He kissed her hungrily, and played with her chest. Adeline moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away, leaving her panting. Her hands pushed his shorts off of his waist, bringing the boxers with them. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. Ace laid her down on the queen-sized bed, showering her with kisses. He tugged the bikini bottom off of her and slid a finger into her and began to pleasure her. She moaned his name, turning it into a melody just for him. He steadily began to add more until he had three within her, and she was screaming a melody. Then he removed them, thus causing her to whine. He laughed and licked them clean in an incredibly seductive manner. Adeline stared, her lips parting slightly, becoming even more horny than she was before. He then leaned over her and went into her. She purred softly at the feeling.

"The pirate is going to take the princess's crown now," he whispered to her. She gasped in surprise as pain filled her. Adeline bit her lip, trying to be strong. Ace smirked and kissed her, licking the blood off of her lips. He then began to thrust into her again, slowly at first, but quickly growing in speed. Adeline soon felt ecstasy fill her entire body. She dug her nails into Ace's skin as he attempted to concentrate on not turning into fire, passion filling his entire body. Adeline cried out as she had her orgasm, but Ace kept going and a few minutes later, he exploded into her. They fell back onto the bed, Adeline curling into Ace's arms. Both of them were quite exhausted. Ace pulled a sheet up over them before pulling Adeline closer to him. She let out a soft sigh and was fast asleep. Ace pondered how he was going to leave his delicate princess.

X X X

Ace awakened earlier than Adeline that morning. He quickly dressed and left the room. He went down the stairs and went through a door he hadn't seen before. There were several pictures hanging in the room, one of which was of him and Adeline. There were several pictures of Adeline smiling in all different places on the island. He picked up the one where she was wearing his hat and smiling the brightest. He smiled and slid it out of the frame and into his pocket. Ace returned to Adeline's room and kissed her forehead and wrote her a note before leaving her forever.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review! :D**

**~Minatu-chan  
**


End file.
